<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Moment the War Was Over by robotboy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24469777">The Moment the War Was Over</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/robotboy/pseuds/robotboy'>robotboy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ficlet, First Kiss, M/M, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Tumblr Prompt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:55:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,043</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24469777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/robotboy/pseuds/robotboy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>How Finn and Poe could have had their first kiss; how they should have had their first kiss; and how they actually had their first kiss.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Poe Dameron/Finn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>205</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Moment the War Was Over</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/duva/gifts">duva</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>
    <strong>It could have gone like this:</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It could have been that Finn woke up when the ship wasn’t exploding. When Poe was dozing next to his bed, datapad fallen on the floor. Finn reaches clumsily and finds Poe’s hand where it hangs loose over the armrest. Like it had been tucked into Finn’s while they both slept. Finn’s fingers still tingle with warmth.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Poe stirs, and Finn gets to watch him snuffle and smack his chops. He gets to see realisation as slow as a sunrise, when Poe sees Finn’s eyes are open and his whole face lights up.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>‘Did we do it?’ Finn has to ask. ‘Is it gone?’</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>‘Yeah, we did it,’ Poe smiles. <em>‘You</em> did it.’</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>‘What about Rey?’</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>‘She’s safe,’ Poe says. ‘She’s gone to find Luke Skywalker.’</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>‘Wow,’ Finn whispers.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Poe hasn’t let go of his hand.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>‘You’re gonna be okay,’ Poe tells him. ‘Does it still hurt?’</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Finn frowns: he has to think about it. He’s very slimy, and parts of his back itch. But it doesn’t hurt. ‘No.’</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>‘Good,’ Poe nods, a little too fast and too long, like it’s something he’s been afraid of. ‘That’s really good.’</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>‘What about you?’</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>‘Hmm?’ Poe’s eyebrows raise, one after the other. Finn’s never seen him confused like that. It’s adorable, he discovers. ‘Me?’</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>‘Yeah, you,’ Finn jiggles his hand. ‘Are <em>you </em>okay?’</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>‘Oh!’ Poe smiles, a different kind of expression. ‘Yeah, I’m great, buddy.’</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>‘Alright,’ Finn pulls on Poe’s hand, until Poe has to shuffle closer. <em>‘Buddy.’</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Poe laughs at the sound of the word in Finn’s mouth. Something happens, and Finn can’t quite figure out the order of it, where Poe darts toward Finn’s cheek but Finn’s head turns, and Finn knows by the gasp of surprise against his lips that Poe hadn’t planned to kiss him, but it happens. There’s a moment, suspended in the air, where they could pull away and treat it like the accident it is, except Finn nudges forward and Poe’s lips are just a little bit sticky, and Poe squeezes Finn’s hand so tight it nearly hurts, and Finn has to remember to breathe.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Then BB-8 lets out a soft <em>boop, </em>and both of them pull apart at once.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>‘Um,’ Poe says. There are two dark points on his cheeks and his tongue peeks out, like he’s holding onto the taste of Finn’s mouth. ‘It’s good to have you back.’</p>
</div><div class=""><p>Finn’s not sure he’s been part of the Resistance long enough to be <em>back</em>, but he decides he’ll take it.</p>
<hr/></div><div class="">
  <p>
    <strong>It should have gone like this:</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Poe grabs Finn’s hand as the rocks suddenly lift up into the air. After so long, he’s not sure he recognises this feeling that starts to bubble in his chest. It’s impossible. Something will go wrong, something always goes wrong, and when it’s boulders hanging like gravity no longer applies, it’s very easy to imagine what <em>could </em>go wrong. But Finn pulls him forward, steering them through as smoothly as Poe would fly through an asteroid field, and there it is.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The Millennium Falcon. Rey. <em>Hope.</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Finn surges forward into her arms, and the bubbles start to pop. They’re saved. They’re going to be okay. Rey and Finn are reunited. Everyone rushes onto the Falcon, and Poe has a chance to look around, to see that C’ai made it, Nien made it, Teza and Connix and Rose made it. He tries not to think of the others, how it’s only a freighter’s worth of people, of how Finn’s hand had felt in his a minute before he’d rushed to embrace Rey.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>‘Poe?’ Finn calls from the cockpit.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Poe sprints down the corridor to find Finn holding a headset out to him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>‘You’re going to want to hear this,’ Rey tells him. Poe shoves it onto his head so fast it bends one of his ears in half.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>‘Commander?’ Jessika’s voice crackles over the comms. ‘We just got the message. Are you okay?’</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A sob bursts out of Poe. Tears spring into his eyes and everything that felt too big to fit inside of him is coming out now.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>‘It’s Captain, actually,’ he laughs. ‘Yeah, Jess, I’m okay.’</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>‘You want us to meet you on Crait?’ Snap asks.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>‘Uh, we’re about to leave,’ Poe explains, wiping his nose with the back of his hand. ‘We’ll... I’ll send you the coordinates.’</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He shrugs off the headset, and Rey takes it from him. He’s shaking like a leaf.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>‘They’re...’ Poe can’t finish.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Finn is grinning at him. ‘Wanted to see your face.’</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Poe grabs Finn’s face in both hands and plants on him the biggest, wettest kiss he’s ever given. Finn doesn’t respond for a second, then he’s gripping Poe’s elbows, pulling him closer. His mouth opens and Poe stumbles, and they collide with a console, but everything is okay.</p>
</div><div class=""><p>Everything is going to be okay.</p>
<hr/></div><div class="">
  <p>
    <strong>But it actually happened like this:</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Rey is technically still holding both of them, and Finn is slightly crushing the arm that’s in a sling. Poe feels Finn sniffling, and he cups the back of Finn’s neck to comfort him. Finn’s cheek is pressed to Poe’s, and Poe shoves his face into the crook of Finn’s shoulder, thinking something stupid like <em>I thought I’d never get to smell you again.</em> Finn noses Poe’s hair, and Poe can feel how his face is all scrunched up in relief. There’s a little pat on Poe’s back and Rey murmuring: ‘okay.’</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Poe feels her dislodge herself from the hug and he doesn’t really have time to question why, because Finn’s mouth finds his and it’s no longer an <em>I’m so glad you’re alive </em>hug—it’s still that, too—it’s Finn kissing him. Poe’s knees almost buckle and Finn has to hold him up, and someone starts cheering. Poe wants to make a rude gesture at them but he’s busy clinging to Finn and kissing the hell out of him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Later, Poe finds out someone was recording a holo, and it gets shared around as <em>the moment the war was over. </em>Finn jokes about it, about how wet and sore and clumsy they were, how he would have posed better if he’d known. But sometimes Poe finds him in their quarters, watching it back and smiling.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&amp;commit=Sort+and+Filter&amp;work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&amp;include_work_search%5Brelationship_ids%5D%5B%5D=6452486&amp;work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&amp;work_search%5Bexcluded_tag_names%5D=&amp;work_search%5Bcrossover%5D=&amp;work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=&amp;work_search%5Bwords_from%5D=&amp;work_search%5Bwords_to%5D=&amp;work_search%5Bdate_from%5D=&amp;work_search%5Bdate_to%5D=&amp;work_search%5Bquery%5D=&amp;work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&amp;user_id=robotboy">I have lots more finnpoe fic,</a> and lots more Star Wars on my works page &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>